The present invention relates to a rotary magnetic head assembly for use in magnetic recording and reproducing apparatuses such as video players and, more particularly, to an improvement in a fixing structure of a rotary transformer arranged within a rotary head cylinder unit of the rotary magnetic head assembly.
In general, a rotary magnetic head assembly of a video player comprises a stationary cylinder, a rotatable cylinder having mounted thereto magnetic heads, and a rotary transformer arranged between the stationary and rotatable cylinders for transmitting signals between the heads and a magnetic recording and reproducing circuit of the video player body.
The conventional rotary transformer is composed of a stationary transformer core and a rotatable transformer core which are formed in a generally complete circular or annular shape, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 61-20723. The stationary transformer core is fixed to the stationary cylinder by a ring-like fixing member, screws and the like.
In such rotary transformer and fixing structure thereof, however, if signal transmission channels corresponding in number to the magnetic heads increase in number, i.e., if coil mounting grooves formed in the stationary and rotatable transformer cores increase in number, the confronting area between both cores is reduced, resulting in a decrease in signal transmission efficiency.